Is it possible to love individual?
by StarliteBraker
Summary: Izaya proclaims that he loves whole humanity that's why he can't love an individual person, but then a girl shows up that claims that she loves only herself and she could not ever love someone else. But maybe they can try? Read and review to see what's going to happen! Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Entering: Girl with black star

**Well that's my first ever fanfict so don't yell at me how horrible it is or something! I would really appreciate if you guys just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Off course saying something nice isn't restricted to :D now note that English isn't my home languish and it could be horrible at times so please bear with me cuz I'm still learning ^^; Oh and Mr. Disclaimer:**

**I don't own durarara characters nor the anime it pure fan made and I don't get any profit from it!**

**Now then enjoy \(^o^)/**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Entering: Girl with black star

Izaya turned on his chair to see who entered his office "well helloo there how may-" "Hiiii I need in- for- ma- ti- on!" a girl with very cheeky voice cut him off. Izaya blinked before answering with smirk "well and what information are you looking for?" Girl was running round the place like crazy. She had quite long, very light color brown hair that you could say was almost blond, beautiful blue eyes that one was covered by her hair so only a corner of it was visible, she was wearing black shirt that had some sort of ruffle on the edge of it, black pants that where wider on the bottom and probably the biggest accent of her clothes where a jacket that was kind of like a long white lab coat, it had a huge black sparkling star on it's back and the same star just smaller (more like a logo) on the front.

She stopped and smile "oh do you know a boy named Ryūgamine Mikado? But since I know that you know" small chuckle escaped girl's lips "I want to know everything! As much as possible!" Izaya wasn't sure why did she need the information about Mikado, but he couldn't care less because his mind was corrupted by how _entertaining _everything is getting from this point.

"Well how much do you suggest on information?" now the girl was confused and answered "what do you mean? Can't you do it for free or something? PLEASE! Please please please please please!" Girl was just too energetic for Izayas liking, but he just though how easily he can predict her. "Sorry no can't do _darling_" smirk came to his lips. You could see how girl was upset by his answer and all she could say now was "I see…"

She already headed for the door when Izaya stopped her "hei by the way… Who are you?" And suddenly out of nowhere, it was probably in a matter of few seconds how from cheeky girl she changed to blank and serious person. Izaya was actually surprised and everyone knows how rarely we can see Izaya surprised by something.

"Why don't you find it out for yourself all mighty information broker, _Izaya-kun_? Ja sayonara*" her word where bold and lost that cheeky sound it had before, her eyes wasn't running all over the place but where fixed on only Izaya and you could see her piercing blue eyes particle killing him alive. She didn't smile nor was she all happy anymore, all she did was turn on her heels and slowly walk away so that her coat was struggling in mid air and the black star reflected light and made it sparkle. Izaya was shocked, but after a few seconds returned to usual self just now his mind was overtaken by that mysterious girl with such fascinating emotion flip flop. "Who the hell was she..?" was all that Izaya said at the moment before going to his complicated board and moving one white chess figure near othello game peace an making a several changes with other ones to…

Looks like the events getting more interesting then he thought it would get.

* * *

**(A.N. *****it gonna be her typical saying bye phrase :D)**

**Few done with first chapter! Well do you guys want to know who the girl is? DO YOU?! Well I know you do so all I want for the next chapter is only one review so as soon as I get one that soon I'm uploading the next chapter :D  
Izaya: why even try it's not like people likes to read how confused I am… besides everyone knows that DIDN'T happened and I totally predicted it ALL!  
Me: yeah cuz you read the script genius!  
Izaya: yeah I know that I'm a genius keep flattering me I like that :3  
Me: Perv King!  
Izaya: Evil Queen!  
Mysterious girl: please R&R! Oh and just to remind everyone StarlightBraker doesn't own 'Durarara' nor the character everything here is fan made! Bye bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 Myself loving game

**Well here I am writing another chapter… Since I ran out of words just now I'm going to make a sandwich**

**Izaya: yeah and leave me do the disclaimer!?**

**Shizua: I can do it…**

**Mystery girl: yay Shizu is back!**

**Shizua: yeah I had this one… little issue… IZAYA IM GANNA KILL YOU!**

**Izaya: well isn't that a cute truck over there come Shizu-chan! (Totally not having evil epic idea)**

**Mystery girl: Shizu you're living already Q_Q**

**Me: So I see no sandwich for me this time… ok… StarlightBraker doesn't own Durarara nor it's characters! Well then ENJOY \(^o^)/**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Myself loving game

Izaya didn't waist too much time on its game and came over to his computer. He started to look for any data that he might have or know where to get because you know that Izaya knows everything and he is not ready to say that he doesn't.

Meanwhile…

"Well that was boring…" a girl swirling a chess peace in her hand said. "Well maybe because you didn't try at all..?" a voice from another room declared and then a boy entered from it. He was tall, with messy black hair and brown eyes that actually looked more like really deep red ones. "Oh no! What should I do about it..?" clearly sarcastically and not amused by boys word "well maybe for starters you could start doing something useful like taking out trash!" boy clearly angry answered, but then girl just turned around to see that he was wearing a black costume with tie and polished shoes "says the one that looks like secret agent… so where are you going? Maybe finally you found a girlfriend, huh Ryo-_kun_?" with a slight grin on her lips she said. "Actually no I didn't. But you know like any _normal_ person that is _NORMAL_ and I'm saying _normal_ not like you" clearly a little bit frustrated "I found a _job_ and now going to have a _job _interview. Besides you should start caring for those things to! Your 17 and as soon as you will finish school that soon you are out of my house! Got it-"

"_Kari-chan_…" Izaya said. "Huh?" Namie did that sound in confusion, probably hoping that he finally found a normal hobby… Yet she clearly was wrong. "So she is Kari… What a cute little name" "wow you lost it… Actually what am I kidding I already knew that one" Namie said not amused anymore and gone to search trough Izayas folders and books not caring wants _new_ on Izayas life. "Aww why so cold Namie-san?" Izaya asked in that cheese accent of his "besides it's getting more interesting!" after those words silence broke out and Namie thought that he will be quiet for a while but she was wrong again... Izaya had his outburst and started laughing like crazy spinning in his chair like a little kid "ha ha ha I love love LOVE humans! There so amazing I love them so much, they are so fun to play with!" After a few seconds Izaya came down and started typing on his computer, probably wanting to know more…

Meanwhile:

"Oh by the way why did you need that guys info… Maybe you finally want to have _boyfriend_?" the last word sounded so cheese that Kari couldn't take it and almost killed him. She always and that is always caries her needles with her and one of them was now stuck in a wall just a little further from Ryos face. "Got it no more boyfriend mentioning!" now Ryo was standing like a soldier with his strict accent. Kari stood up from the couch and with the same killing ice look looked at him and then again, in a matter of split second she changed her mood "aww don't need to be so strict like a brick" now she was dancing around like a child and making big cute puppy eyes "besides you know that if

I need any info I could get it myself" cute little girls voice made Ryo loosen up "well then why did you go to see that guy… What is he's name again..?" "Izaya-kun" girl now was acting so childishly that it made Ryo flinch and at the moment that Ryo closed and opened his eyes again he saw her ice cold eyes return and make her another person again "he is my newest chess figure" Ryo blinked again and saw Kari's grin wider "he's another player of myself loving game" with that she grind and her emotion changed again to all happy- go- lucky girl and pushed Ryo trough the door "well good luck with your interview" she smiled and closed the door leaving a somewhat worried Ryo behind it.

* * *

**Well thank you for sticking around oh and thank you 'Black rabbit' for nic****e word just as promised im posting the next chapter after one review so here it is :D one more review to get the next one XD**

**Izaya: Yeah right like somebody read what you write T_T**

**Me: Well maybe somebody does D:|**

**Kari: I agree with Izaya on this one T_T**

**Izaya: Well of course you do we are both geniuses so it's only natural that we think alike…**

**Kari: I must agree with you *nods**

**Me: *facepalm… Shizuo please do the disclaimer I need aspirin *walks away… **

**Shizua: StarlightBreaker doesn't own durarara… IZAYA I still have unfinished business with you *runs to Iazya with random pool… **

**We'll see you next time bye bye \(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3 Human feelings

**First of all I AM FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG WHILE! I had so much to do that after I started to write I understood that I wrote absolutely non sensible stuff… so yeah**

**Well and here it is another chapter… since I don't really have anything to say just pointing out a few stuff DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA!**

**Enjoy \(^o^)/**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Human feelings

"I'm going to town Namie-san!" a voice came down from the bottom of stairs. "See if I care!" Namie didn't really hesitated to answer and heard how door was shut and she was left alone.

Izaya skipped down the street making all kind of happy noises. He frequently check his phone for directions for the destination 'unknown'. Finally he was there and rang a door bell. A boy with a blue school uniform and black messy hair opened a door "oh Izaya how may I help you" that was Ryūgamine Mikados voice. "Hey Mikado-kun! Here, do you know her?" Izaya gave a photo that Selty got from hell know were. On the photo there was a girl with the same childish look, the same school uniform as Mikado and the same hair as the girl back then. "Oh I know her. It's Kari-" "yes yes I know that to… Tell me about her not who she is." Izaya interrupted Mikado . He really seemed not interested in neither her name or anything else except the way she was at school. "Well she is nice and always helps if you need help that is… you see, she's a very cheerful person and never stops smiling." Now informatory knew that her ice eyes comes up not for everybody to see "you mean that she never said something bad or been aggressive or actually anything like that..?" Oihara quickly formed another question. "Well there was one time… One boy really disliked her and throw her bag through the window on directors car. Then she was like another different person. She became kind of like feelingles person and made the boy very sorry." "How?" the only thing came out from Izaya recognizing the same scenario as back then "actually she's a great marshal artist and now everyone knows it because the boy was set flying back then and since that day nobody never made fun or merely teases her anymore. You know how everything is, they know afraid of her…" Mikado ended and silent came into their conversation. "Well thanks for the info but guess I have to go now. Bye bye Mikado-kun!" as always Izaya skipped out of the room and left a little bit confused Ryugamine sitting near his computer.

After a short skipping Izaya came down to his senses and for the first time in his life didn't know what to do with the new information. He was lost in his thoughts for a while.

Izaya's P.O.V.

_I don't understand it. Want did she want? I can say that she really didn't care about Mikado. But then what? Or maybe she wanted to… _My mind stopped at that point not knowing that weird feeling that came with those words… But I merely brushed it off and walked to hell know where. I walked for some time and started thinking of numerous possibilities why did that girl came to my office.

Kari's P.O.V

Yaaaw! I had a huge problem with yawing in a middle of a class. Most people didn't pay attention to me, but teachers where always annoyed by the fact that I yaw all the time. Hei but what can I do? It's hell boooring in class. I mean I don't want to brag or anything but I do know a lot that what makes me amazing and always being on top of my class.

School was finished before long so I was getting home when I saw a girl very… embarrassed? Of course I wouldn't be me if I wouldn't check that out. Beside that she could become a new entertainment for this days round of 'my self loving game'. So I followed her just to see how many girls were encouraging her for something big, I guess. And here it was.

In the middle of a hallway a boy was walking by and so all the other girls left quickly when wished the embarrassed one good luck. I closely watched the whole situation, but it was already getting boring since I knew what was happening here. Oh and guess what?! I was right.

So the girl started talking all embarrassed and all like some sort of loser… gosh I hate that kind of people that can't just normally admit their feelings. Why they always have to be such crybabies about it? After those complaints I started to watch again as the only thing that I saw a girls bag dropped on the ground next to the boys bag and they where kissing passionately like they were addicted to it. _Well that was random…_ I though. I quickly reacted to situation and made a few pics with my phone. After that I just walked away cast in my own mind cloud that made it simpler to think for me.

So after I got home I just walked to my room without eating dinner or anything else. I guess I still was in passive mode. It was one of those modes that I just moved without thinking to much cuz I was concentrated on something else. Right now I was still thinking about the scene that I saw some time ago but it was different. I mean I saw those kind of things all the time but I didn't really cared that much. Maybe because I never really needed somebody else by my side. _No no no no! What the hell am I thinking! I never needed anyone nor will I need anyone at all! I am great by myself because only when I'm alone I can be entertained. Cuz if I will have other people around, they will just disturb me and…_ I wasn't able to finish my sentence. That feeling of absolute loneliness came and took over me, but as fast as it came that fast it was gone and I started to wonder what I should do with those photos that I took.

"Kari! Come here to-" Ryo barged in and when he saw the photos he totally lost it "Kari! What is that?!" he took the phone from my hand and I just told him the true, like I always do "oh that… that's a photo that I took today earlier, before leaving school." "And just don't tell me that you gonna sabotage the cute looking couple for your own entertainment" Ryo now was overwhelmed by anger, I guess because he saw my expression being bored and not interested and he already knew that means 'yes'.

"I- I can't believe you…" he let out those word in soft and gentle sound that was somewhat disappointed. "Kari. They are people, like you and me, you can't just make them your puppets of entertainment. Beside you always get board anyway so at least entertain yourself like a normal person." "Amm no. That way is even more boring" without hesitation I answered and I guess that what sadden him more. "But..." he stopped and that wasn't very common you know, when he starts explaining human rights he doesn't stop quickly but now… "Just forget it, you will anyway, sooner or later" his voice was full of unknown emotion to me and to tell you the true I was scared _Ryo? What happened to him just now?_ My thoughts wondered away of unknown place of called 'human feelings'.

* * *

**Wow I outdid myself by writing sooo much. But on other hand I am a horrible writer for not updating so long so im begging u don't flame me! I just had no inspiration for some time! Well but I really hope to be able to write more often so I could finish this story. Well anyhow thank you for understanding and bye bye ^^**

**Izaya: where are you going? Are you going to leave us like befor?**

**Me: no! I need to sleep ya know! I finished this chapter on 2am so im tired that's all.**

**Kari: no! I know you will leave us again so DON'T GO TO SLEEP!**

**Izaya: yeah you could stay here, grab a sandwich and just chill.**

**Me: uh am yeah… shure… oh im sorry I accidentally pressed the shut down button. What a shame… well going to sleep. Bye bye :D**


End file.
